


~Heaven cannot brook two suns, nor earth two masters~

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Miscarriage, death of minor unknown character during childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had spent the last four months carefully concealing the result of that night in one way or another only to have it all come to a bloody, painful end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Remember upon the conduct of each depends the fate of all~

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that chapter 2 includes a possible trigger involving a miscarriage. This story will also involve the death of a pregnant woman during a c-section, Gene holding a child(for those not able to separate the character from the actor), the nursing of an infant and lactation during intercourse. If any of that bothers you, please stop reading now.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Charlie demanded standing on the front porch, hands on her hips, looking down at the two most important men in her life who were in the process of telling her that they were leaving for an unknown amount of time and to add insult to injury were leaving her behind to babysit Rachel , Gene and Connor.

"Charlie," Miles cajoled, "Blanchard wants us on the border. We need to try to get a feel for what's going on and recruit old militia members if at all possible. We're never gonna win this war without more man power."

She stomped down the stairs till she stood even with him, poking him in the chest with her finger, hurt and anger shining in her eyes. "You promised me. You promised me over Maggie's dead body that you wouldn't leave me."

"Charlie, please," his voice practically begged.

Her reply came out as a half-broken sob. "You promised, Miles."

He reached out, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry." Dropping his hand back to his side, he moved around her going into the house, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Chin quivering and chest heaving, Charlie tossed a glare in Monroe's direction before stomping the rest of the way down the stairs, shoving her shoulder into his on her way past.

"Charlie," Bass called after her watching her barrel towards the barn where he knew for a fact that there was a very large bottle of hooch in the hayloft. "Fuck," he muttered turning on his heel to follow, giving up any hope of getting to bed at a decent hour tonight.

He was halfway up the hayloft ladder when he was suddenly assaulted by rocks being thrown at him. "Ow! Ow! God dammit, Charlie what the fuck is your problem?" He yelled at her as he finally reached the top, only to find himself trying to fend off a Charlie-sized attack.

"It's always you! And if it isn't you, it's her!" She spat out pummeling his chest with her fists, his arms held out away from his body as she struck out in hurt and frustration. "That was the only time he ever put me first!" she cried quickly losing steam, letting him gather her in his arms holding her close.

This was just one of many times over the years that Bass wondered how a man like Miles could be so coveted by so many. One hand at the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, he simply rocked her in his arms until she calmed. Pulling far enough away to look at him. Charlie bit at her bottom lip for a moment before pushing to her toes, brushing her lips against his.

"Charlie." Bass whispered against her mouth as her tongue flicked out to touch his.

"Please Bass, don't make me beg," She pleaded pushing his coat off his shoulders letting it drop into the hay as she reached down grabbing the hem of her shirt yanking it over her head.

Bass growled, pulling her towards him as his hands stroked the soft skin of her back, unclasping her bra as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Breaking apart as she tugged his shirt off and he flung her bra aside, Bass lowered them to the hay as he took a breast into his mouth, his hand tweaking the nipple of the other.

Charlie drug her fingers through his hair, throwing her head back in pleasure as his lips began to travel their way up her neck. She huffed out a smile as his tongue ran around the rim of her ear while a hand reached around to grab handful of her ass. Using her free hand, Charlie attacked his belt with gusto as Bass did the same only taking his lips from her body long enough for them to dispose of the rest of their clothing.

He was kneeling in front of her having just thrown her last boot somewhere behind him as she reached her arms out for him, legs falling open in welcome. Taking a moment to rake his eyes up and down her body he answered her beckoning call, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to ease her back as he came to rest between her thighs. Kissing her gently with playful nips, he pulled back to look her in the eyes. She answered by running her free hand down his shoulder and arm skimming his hip as she took his cock in hand, guiding him to her opening. Their foreheads touch, both expelling a sigh, breaths mingling, as he sank fully in. Wrapping a leg around his thigh, Charlie began to move, urging him to do the same.

Grabbing her free hand in his, Bass pinned it over her head as he pumped in and out, his head falling to the curve of her neck and shoulder as she arched her back, the fingers of her free hand digging into his hip. Releasing the hand he had pinned, he lifted himself to his elbows changing the angle that their hips fit together causing Charlie to practically wail his name. Her nails sinking into his shoulders as her hips matched his rhythm, begging him to go faster. He felt her walls begin to tighten and watched her face as her mouth fell open, covering it with his own before her cry of release woke everyone in the house. With a few last jerks of his hips he came inside of her with a groan, pulling her with him as he rolled to the side, both of them catching their breath. Charlie settled against him, a finger tracing patterns on his chest as his lips lay against her forehead, a hand running absently through her hair.

Once her heart had stopped racing and her breathing had calmed she propped herself up on her elbow, stroking her hand along his jaw. His eyes were closed, as he nuzzled into her hand causing Charlie to smile softly. Opening his eyes, he smiled back, gently kissing her palm. "You know I'll protect him with my life."

"He's not going there by himself, Bass. Who's going to protect you?" She asked her eyes suspiciously shiny.

"I can take care of myself, Charlie."

She nodded, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Make sure that you do. I refuse to die just so I can kick your ass in the afterlife."

And that, he supposed, was the closest he was going to get to Charlotte Matheson admitting that she cared. "Come here," he murmured pulling her down for a kiss as he rolled her on to her back.

* * *

She stood on the porch the next morning, arms crossed over her chest watching them pack up their horses as they prepared to meet a group of Rangers in town before heading out. Rachel had refused to come out, she and Miles already saying their goodbyes during the night. Connor was standing next to Bass as they joked around, Connor making some smart remark about something that Charlie wasn't really paying attention too. She finally sulked down to where Miles was tying his bedroll to his saddle. With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed her, tugging her to his chest as he surrounded her with his arms. Charlie couldn't help but bury her face in his chest inhaling deeply. More than anything, when she smelled Miles, he smelled of home. Not the home where she grew up, but the home she had discovered with him.

"We'll be back before you know it, Kid." Charlie nodded into his chest, giving him a squeeze before pulling away. Cupping her face with his hands he placed a kissed on her forehead. "Hold the fort down, and keep the stupid to a minimum," they said in unison, causing Charlie to grin. She slowly released his hand as she walked towards Bass who was doing the whole man hug thing with Connor.

Connor smirked at her as he walked by her to say goodbye to Miles causing Charlie to turn and glare at him. Bass chuckled behind her. "Do me a favor and don't kill him while we're gone. He's finally starting to grow on me."

Having the horse between them and Miles, Charlie reached out laying her hand on his chest, standing a bit closer than she probably should. "Promise me you'll come home alive and I promise he'll be alive when you get here."

He bent down kissing her cheek. "I promise."

"I'll miss you," she whispered, seeing that they had Miles full attention.

Bass squeezed her hand. "Take care of yourself, Charlotte."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. As she walked up the porch steps to join Connor, Miles was glaring at Bass who blinked at him innocently. "What? I was asking her not to kill the kid while I was gone."

As Miles turned to look at the two, Connor threw his arm around Charlie's shoulders, causing her to shove him away with a frown. "Yeah, like that's going to happen," he grinned watching the exchange.

Mounting up they headed down the drive turning when they reached the mailbox for one last look at their kids, Connor leaning loosely against a column while Charlie stood with the same look on her face as she had when Bass was being lead to his execution. Miles sighed, pointing his horse towards town as Bass lingered a moment longer, his eyes locked on Charlie's, before kicking his horse to a trot in order to catch up with Miles.


	2. ~Muddy River runs Muddy and Wild (Can't give a bloody for my unborn child)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter one for possible Trigger warnings in this chapter. Thanks.

4 months and a few weeks later….

Charlie lay in her bed, hands clutched so tight around her headboard they were white, feet flat on the bed, panting and praying that what she knew was happening was in fact not happening as her stomach clenched in agony. She had heard Rachel and Gene leave earlier that morning and knew they wouldn't be back till dark as Gene made his once a week rounds out to the surrounding farms.

Bass and Miles had been gone for months now, Blanchard continuously finding excuses to keep them on the former Georgia border, the occasional letter from one or the other making its way west when a runner was passing through to Austin, leaving her to deal with the ramifications of her and Bass' one night together. 

She had spent the last four months carefully concealing the result of that night in one way or another only to have it all come to a bloody, painful end.

Not knowing where Connor was at the moment and really not caring, Charlie let loose a cry of anguish as a gush of fluids and tissue from between her legs soaked the sheets and towel she had managed to grab. As another wave of pain washed over her the door to her room flew open, a wide-eyed Connor standing at the threshold.

He took in the sight of her nearly nude body surrounded by things he didn't want to put a name to before approaching the bed. "Jesus, Charlie. What can I do?"

She made a grab for his hand, squeezing as another, thankfully less painful, contraction racked her body. "You can't tell anyone." 

"Charlie, my Dad…"

"Can never know. Promise me," she begged. Connor was the only person who knew about what had happened that night. He had come in late and saw them by the barn still adjusting clothes, brushing hay out of hair and enjoying the afterglow that close friends and first time lovers had.

Connor sighed with a shake of his head, knowing it was a bad idea and one in which he had no intention of entirely keeping. "Okay, I promise. Now please, tell me what I can do to help." He begged in return kneeling down next to the bed as he squeezed her hand, brushing hair away from her sweaty brow as the tears rolling down her cheeks gave way to uncontrollable sobs.

"Hot water for a bath and a fire to burn everything."

* * *

Connor was shaking as he filled the inside tub with water as hot as he could stand, hoping it would ease the pain of the contractions. He had never witnessed a miscarriage before and knew that he never wanted to again. Returning to her room, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed in a bit of a daze, slightly rocking back and forth, a hand fisted tightly against her stomach as the other rested on the towel which was now wrapped up in a sheet next to her.

He crouched down in front of her placing a hand on her knee. "Charlie? I've got the bath all ready. Nice and hot."

She looked at him then and nodded, letting him help her up from the bed and wrap an arm around her waist to support her into the bathroom, neither concerned with her state of undress as he pulled her tank top over her head, holding her arm as she stepped into the tub with a hiss.

"Stay in as long as you want, I'll handle everything," He told her softly laying a towel nearby. He returned a few minutes later with a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt that she used for pajamas, laying them on the counter along with a pair of clean panties and what she and Rachel used for pads.

Leaving her alone once more, he went to work on her room. As he stripped the bed, everything about her actions the last few months slipped into place. Naps out in the barn when she was supposed to be hunting, refusing to eat rabbit or squirrel, the retching he occasionally heard coming from her room, wearing her coat regardless of time of day or temperature. God. How could he be so stupid as to miss it? But if that made him stupid, what did that say about her own Mother and Grandfather. And how could he possibly keep this from his Dad?

Completely clearing the outside oven of old wood and ash, he gently placed the sheets and towel inside, building a new fire up around them. 

Returning to the house, he was there waiting when Charlie emerged from her bath. As they entered her room, she realized that he must have flipped the mattress, since the bed was remade with fresh sheets and the floor cleaned, covering any evidence of what had happened that morning. Only she and Connor would know the truth. "Thank you" she whispered as she let him help her across the room.

As he pulled the fresh bedding over her, his lips flattened out. "That was my family, too. Will you be all right by yourself for a little while? I need to take care of a few things."

Charlie nodded. "Thank you, Connor. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You shouldn't have had to have went through this without my Dad. Try to get some sleep. I'll check on you when I get back."

* * *

 

A few hours later, he was shaking her awake, wincing at the sight of her swollen eyes. As she sat up, he took the few letters Monroe had manage to get to her from her hand replacing them with a cup of warm tea along with a few pills.

"What is this?" she asked sniffing at the liquid.

"I went to the Apothecary shop in town. It'll help."

She swallowed the pills and drank the tea without question.

When Gene and Rachel returned home and discovered that Charlie was still in bed they both rushed to her side. "I'm fine, the cramps are just worse than usual this month." She assured them, flicking her eyes over to the stack of cloth pads on her dresser.

Gene patted her hand. "I'll send your Mom back up with some special tea, we'll make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'd really appreciate that."

* * *

Two days was about the most she was able to pull off before Rachel and Gene started getting antsy over her health. On the third morning, she drug herself out of bed and offered to spend the day tending the garden. It kept her mind busy and she could let her guard down since Rachel was in the house helping Gene. It was working on lunch time when she finally saw Connor.

"How are you feeling today?"

She sat back, running the back of her hand across her forehead as she shrugged, already misty eyed from the simple question. "Is fucked up an acceptable response?" she asked with a shrug. "I'm feeling better. The bleeding's almost stopped but my boobs are killing me and emotionally I'm a fucking wreck. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life." she replied brushing away the tears that had started to fall.

It was killing Connor to see her like this and it was only made worse by the fact that there was nothing he could do to make it better. Well, that and the fact that she was going to kill him when she found out that he had sent word to Miles and Monroe that they were needed at home. They could be here in less than a week if they utilized the limited train service. He just had to keep her together until then. Reaching out to squeeze her shoulder, something caught his attention and his eyes fixated on her chest. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" Looking down, she realized what had happened. Her milk had come in and was leaking all over her shirt.

Sucking in a shaky breath she looked up at him, desperation in her eyes. "I have got to get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Dinks song; remake by Oscar Isaac and Marcus Mumford~


	3. ~Every story has an end, every end is a new beginning~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter one for possible trigger warnings in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lemon pointed out to me a few days ago, very nicely I might add, that I basically suck at tagging. So to fix that here a new tag has been added. Hope this twist doesn't throw you off, however, in my defense I did slightly allude to it in the trigger warnings. In other news, I swear this site just spends hours laughing at my feeble attempts to master it.

And that’s how Charlie came to find herself ducking behind a run-down shed for cover as bullets flew past her head.

Thanks to Connor they had ran straight into this firefight on their way to Willoughby back from Austin. They had accepted the job of runner between the two towns, freeing up Rangers for other assignments and this was their first trip. Miles would laugh his ass off for a solid week when he heard.

When they had heard gunfire in the distance, Connor charged in, guns blazing, Charlie following close behind because she sure as shit wouldn't be the one dragging his body home to Bass. The man had already lost too many children and she'd be damned if she let another one die.

She came to a stop, nearly toppling over the heavily pregnant woman lying at her feet, the ground already thickly saturated with her blood. The death rattle Charlie could hear was probably caused by a gunshot wound to the back as she fled. The woman was drowning in her own blood and there wasn't a damn thing that Charlie could do about it.

Dropping to her knees, Charlie laid her bow down beside her, her hands hovering over the other woman, not knowing where to even begin. The woman, however, made the decision for her as she grabbed Charlie’s hand with her own placing it upon her womb where they could both feel the child inside fighting to make its presence known.

“Please,” the woman begged.

Charlie shook her head, smoothing the woman’s hair away from her face. “I’m not a doctor, I’m not sure what I can do,” tears springing to her eyes for yet another lost child.

Taking the hand that she still held in her own, the woman guided it to the knife hanging from Charlie’s belt. Charlie looked down at the knife and back to the woman in horror. The woman coughed, blood running down her chin. “Please,” she gasped as breathing was becoming an increasing struggle.

“I...” Charlie stuttered as her eyes ran up and down the woman’s body and back up to her eyes. Slipping the knife out of its sheath, she leaned over the woman whispering fiercely, “I promise. I’ll do everything I can to save your baby.”

“Thank you,” the woman gasped trying to tug her shirt up out of the way. Charlie helped, pushing the shirt up to just below the woman’s breasts before straddling her thighs and tugging down the loose pants she was wearing. Feeling around on the woman’s stomach, Charlie assumed the incision would need to be low and her hands were shaking terrified she'd cut to deep and hurt the baby.

Meeting the woman’s eyes once again, Charlie watched as she nodded and closed her eyes. Charlie was pretty sure she had stopped breathing right at that moment. Aware that she had no time to waste, she made a shallow incision the width of the abdomen knowing that at this point it really didn't matter. Biting back the bile that was threatening to erupt from her mouth, Charlie continued to cut through flesh, muscle and fatty tissue as quickly and as carefully as possible until she could slide both of her hands inside. Feeling the baby right away, she cupped its head going further until she found its bottom and started pulling, giving a cry of joy as the baby slid out of its mother’s womb, but quickly turned to despair when he didn't cry. Tears running down her face, she cleared his mouth before gently turning him over, trying her grandpa’s trick of swatting the bottom. A sob tore its way out of her throat as a weak wail broke through the background noise of intermittent gunfire.

Both of them covered in blood and birthing fluids, Charlie laid the newborn on his mother’s still warm stomach as she rummaged through her pack looking for something to tie the umbilical cord off with. Finding a length of leather lacing she doused it with what was left in her flask, tying it an inch or so away from the baby and cut the cord. She was just wrapping the baby up in her last clean shirt when she heard movement at the side of the shed. Grabbing the gun out of the back of her pants, she clutched the baby to her chest and aimed.

When Connor whipped around the building, rifle pointed, his finger on the trigger, the last thing he expected to see was Charlie covered in blood, sitting next to a dead woman’s body, cradling a baby with tears and snot running down her face. “What happened?” he asked crouching down next to her moving the cloth covering the baby’s face.

“They shot her in the back. She begged me to save her baby. I couldn't let him die, Connor.”

Connor shushed her, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Of course you couldn't, Charlie. That’s not who you are. Is it a boy or girl?”

She huffed a little laugh, “A little boy, because I evidently need another stubborn male in my life. We need to get him to Grandpa, Connor, but she deserves to be buried. I can’t tell him that I just left his mother on the ground for the animals."

“Let’s get you two inside and I’ll take care of it.”

Charlie nodded, letting him help her to her feet, as he grabbed their gear and guided her to the house.

“Wait here,” He told her disappearing back outside. Charlie wandered through the house, finding the babies room almost immediately.

Connor returned with a bucket of water and grim look on his face. “I found the husband. I’ll take care of them while you get cleaned up.”

Charlie nodded mutely.

“Charlie, if were taking him with us, find a bag and start packing. We’re going to need all of this.”

“Of course we’re taking him with us,” she replied looking up at him.

“We’ll need to get moving as soon as I’m finished, we're taking a chance as it is.”

“I know."

Stripping off her bloody shirt she used it to wash herself, scrubbing the blood and body fluids from her skin and then unwrapping the baby from her shirt, she began to wash him as well. He was not a happy baby and she cried along with him; his wails making her breasts tingle and fill with milk.

When they were both relatively cleaner than they had been, Charlie searched for and found herself some clean shirts and the baby some cloth diapers and pins. Making several attempts before she got it right, she dressed him in a tiny one piece outfit, finishing it all up by swaddling him in a warm blanket.

As she held him to her chest, he began to root at her breast. Charlie’s breathing increased to the point she was nearly in a panic when Connor returned to the house.

“Charlie,” Connor said grasping her shoulders giving her a small shake, “You have to believe that this happened for a reason.” His eyes softened as he looked down at the infant in her arms, “He needs you.”

Turning away from her he began to shove baby items into a few extra packs that he had found in the kitchen. Charlie stood where she was, mind turning a million miles a minute. They had a wet nurse in the village that she grew up in. It was simply a necessary evil Maggie had told her. If a mother couldn't produce milk or God forbid died during childbirth the wet nurse would feed the child as long as possible.

The only problem was that there were only two people who knew that she had been pregnant and she had every intention of keeping it that way. Surely they could figure it out, right? After all, in for a penny, in for a pound, like Ben always used to say when she got into trouble growing up.

Unbuttoning the flannel shirt she had put on, she pushed the cup of her bra down and guided the infant to her nipple, groaning as he sucked furiously. After letting him nurse from that breast for a few minutes, she shifted him to the other side. Connor had finished cleaning the room out of everything that they could carry and had exchange his dirty, bloody shirt for a clean one as well.

She gave him a questioning look as she readjusted her clothing. “Are you sure you’re not weirded out by this?”

“Charlie, what you did today, it took guts. If it had been me, they both would have died. But look at you. You’re doing everything in your power to make sure he survives. You’re a natural. Miles and Monroe are going to be so proud of you.”

Charlie sniffed. “Miles and Monroe are more likely to kill me for being distracted during a gun battle with rogue clansmen.”

“Eh,” Connor grunted waving her over. He turned her away from him and started wrapping a long piece of cloth around her and the baby. “There,” he said stepping back to admire his handiwork. Charlie was impressed. It kept the baby next to her but kept her arms free if she needed them. “We’re down to one horse, we’ll have to ride double but we’ll still be home tomorrow.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just get going.”

Helping her up as her balance was thrown off by the extra weight; he waited for her to settle before climbing on behind her, wrapping a blanket around her and the baby as the day had turned rainy and cool, autumn finally making its presence known. They rode in silence most of the day, stopping only when they needed to care for the baby, pushing on later than they normally would. The closer they got to Willoughby, the more familiar they were with their surroundings and agreed to ride another hour to reach one of their safe houses. It was still a good six hour ride from home, but at least tonight they would have the baby inside, out of the weather and a fire.

Leaving Charlie mounted on the horse in case of trouble; Connor cleared the house, coming back out to collect her and their things. Dragging a twin mattress out of one of the bedrooms he laid it in front of the fire that was starting to blaze in the fireplace. He had brought in water and they sat on the old couch sharing a sparse dinner of apples and jerky while the baby was still asleep. When he woke, Connor excused himself, making a last walk around the outside of the house giving her some privacy to nurse before they retired for the night. Charlie lay down on the mattress pulling her bed roll over the top of her careful not to cover the baby’s face.

When Connor came back in he settled down on the couch, turning on his side facing away from her. Charlie cuddled the infant to her chest, quietly crying for the loss of her own child. Her heart ached as his tiny bow mouth curled up into a smile. She fell asleep with his little hand wrapped around her finger. 

* * *

 

Connor offered to change and dress him the next morning so that she could get attend to her own needs and rinse out the dirty diapers from overnight. Once that was done, they loaded back up and were on their way. She found herself dozing off during the ride being jolted awake by the baby or the horse.

Connor grumbled under his breath and pulled her back against him. “Just go to sleep already before you fall off the damn horse. Dad’ll just have to get over it.”

“You sure?”

“Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't.”

Keeping her hands on the baby who was strapped to her, Charlie leaned against Connor turning her head towards his neck and was asleep in seconds.

“God save us from stubborn women, little man,” he muttered to the baby whose face he could see nestled against the curve of Charlie’s breast. He honestly could not wait to get back to Willoughby and see everyone’s reaction to their newest member. He’d bet a bottle of Miles’ best stash that there would be hell to pay if they tried to take that baby away from her.


	4. ~There is an instinct in every woman to make any child who needs her love, her own~

Charlie was awake but just plain beat by the time they rode into Gene’s front yard. She had tried to do too much, too soon after her miscarriage and was paying heavily for it, but she couldn't say she regretted it. Conner had dismounted and was helping her down as Rachel came bounding out of the house.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“I need you to get Grandpa, Mom.”

“Charlie?” Rachel questioned.

“Now, Mom.” Charlie answered calmly as she clutched Conner’s arm for balance as he began to unwrap the cloth, making sure she was steady on her feet and had a firm hand on the baby. He untied their packs and hustled her in the house dropping their stuff off by the stairs, continuing to propel them to the room her Grandpa used to treat patients.

“Damn,” she groused. “Monroe much?”

He rolled his eyes at her turning when Gene came barreling in followed by Rachel on his heels. 

"Charlie! What is it?” Gene demanded coming to a stop as she looked up at Conner who nodded at her.

“You got this. I’m going to get the horse put away then get you unpacked.” 

“Grandpa,” Charlie said turning around her arms full of a newborn baby and eyes full of tears, “I need you to make sure he’s okay.”

“Oh Charlie,” Rachel gasped a hand covering her mouth as Gene smiled scooping the baby out of Charlie’s arms.

“Who do we have here?” He cooed giving the baby a cursory look-over while Charlie hovered as he laid him on the exam table undressing him.

“Rachel, can you fill the small basin with warm water? This little man needs a bath.” Gene asked his daughter.

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Rachel silently left to get the water they kept heated on the stove, returning to fill what was actually a large plastic wash tub before the black out.  Gene was taking his time listening to the baby’s heart and lungs, checking his eyes, and unnecessarily poking and prodding in Charlie’s opinion.

“When was he born?” Gene asked looking at Charlie over the top of his glasses.

“About this time yesterday.” She answered neither missing the quiver of her chin.

“Oh honey,” Rachel said slipping her arm around Charlie’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“We were on the way back when we heard gunfire. Some rogue clansmen were attacking a house for the livestock as far as I could tell. I had taken cover behind a shed when I found her.”

“Found who, honey?”

“His mother. She was dying. They had shot her in the back. She begged me, Grandpa. I promised her I‘d save him. Protect him. She died right before I made the first cut. He wasn't breathing at first.”

Gene shot a horrified look at Rachel who was equally upset, as Charlie buried her face in her hands.

“Charlie, he’s fine.” Gene assured his granddaughter.  “We just need to get him cleaned up and fed. Were you able to find any milk on the way here?”

Charlie nodded. “We found bottles and powered baby milk. Connor will  get it all unpacked.”

Gene nodded carrying the baby over to the tub Rachel had prepared. “Do you want to bathe him?”

Charlie smiled for the first time since entering the room. “Yes, please,” she said taking him back from Gene.

Showing Charlie how to support the baby with one hand while gently washing him with the other, Gene stepped back letting her take over.

She gently bathed him, her heart near to bursting as he squirmed and squeaked in the warm water.

Taking a towel, Gene held it out as Charlie laid the boy on it slowly using the ends to dry him as her Grandpa looked on.

“Tomorrow we can go into town. I know a few families that might be interested in adopting him.”

Charlie’s back stiffened as she cradled the baby closer to her chest trying to ignore the snuffling movements that meant he was hungry. “That’s not happening, Grandpa. I promised that woman I would take care of her baby and that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”

“But Charlie, the life that you lead. That we all lead. This fight against the Patriots. It’s no place for a baby.”

“Well it is now, so I guess we better figure it out.” Charlie said standing looking down at Gene.

Gene held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, honey. I’m not the one you’ll have to convince, but I’ll support you however I can.”

“Thank you, Grandpa.” Charlie said with a relieved sigh.

* * *

 

Rachel and Conner were in the kitchen as Rachel was putting together a bottle from the supplies that Connor had set out.

“Here, Charlie,” Rachel said holding an arm out, “I’ll feed him so you can go get cleaned up.”

“No, that’s okay, Mom. I’ll take him up to my room and feed him there. Connor can help if I need it.”

“Charlie,” Rachel laughed. “I think I know a little bit more about babies than Connor does.”

Charlie simply held out her hand with a frown until Rachel handed her the bottle. Turning on her heel she headed up the stairs.

“Rachel, sit down.” Gene said pulling a chair out for himself at the kitchen table.

Rachel frowned looking towards Conner who had a hell of a poker face.

“Charlie’s refusing to find another home for the baby. She’s determined to keep him.”

“What? What are you saying Dad?" Rachel asked before turning to Connor, “You knew about this and didn't discourage her.”

“Rachel,” Gene said patting her hand, “you need to support this decision regardless of your personal feelings.”

“But she can’t keep that baby.” Rachel replied baffled by the entire turn of events.

Conner pushed off the wall placing his hands on the table between them. “You weren't there. You didn't see her covered in blood and gore as she held that baby in her arms ready to kill for him. It’ll be a cold day in hell before Charlie lets anyone take that little boy away from her.” 

“But, Miles and Bass,” Rachel began, Conner cutting her off again. “You’re not hearing me, Rachel. That baby is hers now and while it would kill what's left of her soul to do it, trust me when I tell you that she’ll walk away from all of you in heartbeat." Straightening up he pushed up off the table.  "I’ll just go check and see if she needs anything.”

Gene sat watching the empty doorway as Rachel rubbed her face with her hands. 

The sounds of a crying baby reached their ears as Connor opened and shut the door to Charlie’s room upstairs, propelling Rachel to her feet. Gene stopped her with a shake of his head. “Don't Rachel. You heard Connor. That's the worst thing you could do right now."

* * *

Connor knocked on Charlie’s door pushing it open to the squall’s of the newborn. Charlie was just getting settled on the bed putting him to her breast as Connor shut the door behind him the baby going silent at it’s discovery of food.

“I'm going to need your help getting rid of the formula in these bottles. And I’m going to have to find excuses to feed him away from everyone else.”

Connor nodded. “And in my experience everyone loves to feed a baby. I’m not sure how long you’re going to be able to keep this up, Charlie.”

“Okay, so maybe I didn't think this through all the way.” She conceded. “I’ll just have to leave. Say that I’m taking him to town one day and just not come back.”

Connor shook his head at her logic. “And where are you going to go?”

“I don’t know!” She hissed back at him. “But if I stay here, everyone’s going to find out and do you know what it’ll do to Bass if he finds out he lost yet another child he didn't know about?”

“Do you know what it’ll do to my Dad if he comes home and you've disappeared without a trace?”

“What about the safe house in Austin? If you continue running for the Rangers you’ll be in town at least once a week and can check on us.”

“Charlie what part of ‘Sebastian Monroe will flip the fuck out if you’re not here when he returns,’ do you not understand.” 

“And how am I supposed to tell him that I’m so weak that I couldn't even carry his daughter to term?”

Connor blanched. “It was a girl?”

“Two daughters dead. One because of me.”

“Charlie, he won’t blame you.”

“He doesn't have to.” The implication hanging in her voice that she blamed herself.

Walking to the window, Connor looked out into the weak autumn sun. “You know, you’re going to have to name him soon. We can’t keep calling him, him or it.”

“The last name on the mailbox was James. I know it may not have actually been their house but I’d like him to have something of his real parents.”

Connor nodded. “James Matheson. It’s a good name. A strong name.”

 


	5. ~All Good Things in Life are Fragile and Easily lost~

The next day they hitched up the wagon and headed into town, the first stop being City Hall.

Gene knew where they could get some baby furniture and Rachel reluctantly volunteered to pick up some things at the used clothing store in town. Connor needed to turn in Charlie’s resignation to the Rangers and Charlie herself wanted to see Aaron, but really need to talk to Priscilla. So after taking care of their initial business they each went their own way.

She stood awkwardly on Aaron’s doorstep holding James, waiting for someone to answer the door. Charlie grinned as she saw Priscilla through the window.

“Charlie! Who’s this?” Priscilla asked ushering her into the house.

“This is James.” Charlie introduced handing him over to the other woman who settled on the couch with him.

“I need your help Priscilla, but I need to know you’ll keep this between us. Not even Aaron can know.”

Priscilla saw the concern etched on the young woman’s face and agreed immediately. They had spent nearly an hour talking, when Connor came bursting in through the front door.

“What?” Charlie asked instantly on her feet taking the baby back from Priscilla.

“It’s Miles and Monroe. They’re back.”

Priscilla grabbed her arm to steady her as Charlie couldn't decide if she was going to pass out or throw up.

“Charlie, its Dad. He’s been shot. We have to go. They're taking him straight to Gene’s.”

Her face went white at the thought of losing them both. Connor grabbed her elbow, steering her out onto the street where Gene and Rachel waited in the wagon now packed full of baby supplies.

“Hang on back there,” Gene called as he put the horses in motion, Charlie having no choice but to let Connor support her and the baby from the bumpy ride in what little room was available.

Untangling themselves when they finally came to a stop, Connor rushed in the house behind Rachel and Gene.

Charlie headed upstairs, taking the opportunity to feed the baby while everyone else was busy, needing a few minutes to pull herself together. Rachel had told her and Conner what she knew on the trip back and Charlie knew that Bass would survive as long as infection didn't set in but her nerves were still rattled at the thought of possibly losing him.

As far as James was concerned, now that she had spoken to Priscilla and learned about expressing her milk she was slightly more comfortable with staying but knew that it would still be a challenge.She could already tell that Rachel was itching to take over, but now that Miles was back hopefully that would keep her occupied. Returning down stairs, she discovered that Miles and Connor had been kicked out of Gene’s treatment room and were carrying boxes of baby things in from the wagon.

Miles reached for her when he saw her. “I thought we’d agreed that you’d keep the stupid to a minimum?”

“What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him get himself killed." she said throwing a hand in Connors direction. "Bass and I made a deal, but I’m not too sure that he’s held up his end of it.”

“He’ll be fine,” Miles said waving off her concern. “It’s lodged in his shoulder and the field surgeon was an idiot. A few weeks down time and he’ll be fine. Now, tell me about this little guy.” He asked moving the blanket so he could get a better view.

“This is James, and he saved my life.” Charlie answered softly looking at the baby in her arms.

“The way I heard, it was the other way around,” Miles said taking the baby from her.

Charlie scoffed. “Who knew you were so kid friendly?”

“Hey, don’t think that Bass and I didn't change a few of your diapers along the way.”

Charlie made a face. “I am so creeped out right now.”

“So James, huh."

Charlie nodded “James Miles Matheson.”

Miles eyed her but she kept her face in check. “So the rumors are true.”

“Our first stop this morning was by city hall to have his birth registered. As far as the state of Texas is concerned you’re holding my son.”

“Charlie?" Miles frowned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It isn't up for debate, Miles." 

Miles glanced over at Connor who shook his head in warning. "Well then, why don’t you help Connor bring your son’s things in while James and I get to know each other?”

“Slacker.” She responded.

Connor gave her some of the lighter boxes but insisted on getting anything heavy and even made Miles give the baby back to Charlie at one point to help him.

“What?” Miles asked as he handed the baby over. “Did you suddenly become fragile while we were gone?”

“She did just have a baby, Miles,” Connor barked out before snapping his mouth shut as Charlie frowned giving him a frosty look.

“Ooookay. Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on Miles. Thanks for the help.”

“Yeah, well don’t thank me yet.”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed. “Why? What did you do?”

“Bass is going to need someone to stay with him at night, so I might have suggested that you both stay in the sewing room since you’d be up during the night feeding the baby anyway.”

Connor touched her shoulder. “We can put the cradle next to the bed and the portable curtain between the bed and the roll-away he’ll be on. I’ll help as much as you need me to.”

Charlie was unable to do anything but nod her head with a jerk. She would probably never be able to tell Connor no the rest of her life after everything they had been through. “I should put James down and try to get a nap in myself. I’m glad your home, Miles.”

Miles grabbed her arm before she could turn away. “Charlie, are you okay?” He asked searching her face.

“I’m fine Miles. Really.” She replied unable to look him in the eye, keeping her face averted to the baby. “I’ll be upstairs if anyone needs me.”

“I’ll get this set up down here.” Connor replied moving between her and Miles, giving her the opportunity to escape up the stairs.

Shutting her bedroom door firmly behind her, Charlie laid the baby in his makeshift crib and began to pace.

This was beginning to get way too complicated. She was going to have to leave. Having to share a room with Bass while she was trying to nurse a baby that she had just adopted while trying to keep him from finding out that she had lost his? Her head hurt just thinking about the logistics of it all. She flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling finally giving into her body’s need for rest.

* * *

 James was nothing if not a regular eater, up every two hours. Priscilla had promised her he’d be able to go longer and longer periods the older he got. After getting him fed and changed she went downstairs taking the dirty clothes with her. Connor happily took him from her as she washed and rinsed the clothing, hanging them near the fireplace to dry. Miles was hovering over Bass, which meant that Rachel was hovering over Miles.

“How is he?” Charlie asked leaning up against the door frame staring at the sleeping man on the bed. Shirtless, the sheet was pulled down to his waist and bandages were wrapped around his shoulder and chest.

“He’s still out of it.” Gene said putting some things away now that they had him moved. “After dinner I’ll go over the things you’ll want to look for when you check on him during the night.”

“Sure, Grandpa. Whatever I can do to help.” She replied distractedly, the wheels in her head turning. 


	6. ~If I told you my secret you'd never look at me the same again~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas TwistedType. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Please forgive any errors as there will probably be more than a few!

She decided not to tell Connor that she’s going, afraid of his reaction.

She’s packed what few clothes she owns and as many of James’ things as she can into packs that she’ll tie to the saddle horn, throwing his carrying cloth on top of the bed.

Bass is still out of it and hasn’t woke since Gene operated. She knows this is a good thing. Knows that his body is healing. She’s checked on him a few times already, waiting for it to be late enough and everyone else asleep enough to leave. His forehead has been dry and while maybe a bit warm, certainly not feverish. The bandages over the wound haven’t seeped through to the ones holding it to his body which is yet another good sign. Charlie has faith in her Grandfather’s skill so she has faith in Bass’ recovery, though she can’t stop herself from checking on him one last time before leaving.

He stirs as she presses her hand to his forehead and slowly opens his eyes. She can tell he is in a great deal of pain. Reaching out for the glass of drug laced water Gene had prepared earlier; she sat down beside him on the bed, stroking his cheek as his eyes gain their focus.

“Charlotte.’ He manages to croak out, his throat brutally dry.

She smiled softly, still stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Hey, Bass. I’m going to help you sit up a bit so you can drink this water, okay? Grandpa put the good stuff in it.”

They struggle to get him upright enough so that he doesn't choke and he greedily gulps the water down.

As they’re laying him back down, James decides that this is a good time to wake the house.

“Fuck,” Charlie groans under her breath as Bass looks at her in bewilderment. “I still need to check your bandages, but let me get him before he wakes everyone.”  Standing, she disappears around the old-fashioned curtain stand before reappearing with a bundle in her arms. “Here,” she says placing the newborn in the crook of his good arm and guiding his other hand over gently uses his pinkie finger as a pacifier in the hopes of keeping them both calm for a few more minutes as she pulls away the outer bandages so she can peek underneath the inner ones to make sure the wound isn't inflamed. When she’s satisfied with her inspection she wraps him back up.

“It looks good, Bass. Grandpa did a good job.”

“Charlie?” he questions as she picks James up. 

“Get some sleep, Bass.” She’s totally deflecting and she knows it. “Your body needs to heal.”

“Come here, I need to tell you something,”

Walking around to his good side to sit beside him, she sways James slightly to keep him quiet.

She grins as Bass looks up at her with the beginnings of dopey eyes. “Missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.”

Moving his hand to tug at hers, she tightened her hold on James as she bent towards him, letting him pull her so close that their breath mingled before he brushed his dry lips against hers. “Been dreaming about getting to kiss you again,” he sighed softly as his head slumped to the side.

“Oh, Bass,” She whispered brushing her lips against his cheek before James let his displeasure known at having not been fed yet.  Walking back to her side of the room, she lifted her shirt getting him to her breast the quickest way possible, pacing the small area as she debated on what to do, never seeing Connor from where he stood in the darkened door way.

“You were just going to walk away without a word, weren't you?” he accused moving to stand at the end of his father’s bed.

Charlie jerked in surprise, startling James causing him to whimper. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore, Connor. Everything’s just gotten so twisted up.”

“Well let me tell you what I know,” he said harshly getting her attention, “If you leave, I won’t lift a finger to help you and I won’t tell them where you are. You will be on your own with an infant over the winter trying to survive. And when he asks, and he will ask, I’ll tell him everything, Charlie. Every bloody detail. I’ll set his daughters ashes down in front of him and by the time I’m done what Miles did to him will look like a walk in the park.”

When he turned away from his father’s sleeping form to face her, the tears streaming down her cheeks were second only to the hurt and shock that showed on her features.

Walking to her side, he ran a hand over the baby’s scalp as he looked into her eyes.  “Stay and let us help you, Charlie. If you leave him now, it’s only going to make a bad situation worse.”

* * *

The second time James woke her after she had unpacked, it was light outside and there were voices speaking quietly on the other side of the curtain. Exhausted from staying up half the night, she gathered him up and tried to escape the room unnoticed with little success. Connor was helping support Bass while Gene changed his bandages.

“Charlie?” Bass called out to her stopping her in her tracks.

Putting a smile on her face she turned to face him. “Hey, Bass. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Like I've been stuck with a hot poker,” he grumbled as Gene continued to wrap his wound.

“How did last night go, Charlie?” Gene asked.

“Good. No signs of fever or infection. He woke up once and was able to drink the water you had ready for him.”

“That wasn't a dream?” Bass questioned with a frown.

Charlie’s mouth crooked up on one side. “No, it wasn't a dream,” her smile fading as she met Connors steady gaze.

“Morning, Charlie.”

“Connor.”

“You look tired.”

“It was a long night. Didn't get much sleep.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Would you make James a bottle and bring it up?”

“Sure, as soon as I get done here.”

“Thanks.”

“Uh, Guys?” Bass interrupted the stilted conversation between them. “Someone want to fill me in?”

“I’ll let Connor give you the short version.” Charlie said before fleeing up the stairs unable to meet his eyes.

* * *

 

Connor stayed with him most of the morning, calling Charlie in when she reappeared downstairs with James. Bass watched her as members of the household drifted in and out for various reasons. Something was off about her but he just wasn't able to put his finger on it. She kept the boy cradled in her arms as Connor told him about how they had come to acquire said baby and when he finally faded off she moved him to his cradle on the other side of the room. He watched as she bent over, gently laying him down, making sure he was covered warmly.

“I’m going to do some laundry and then get lunch started. Try to get some sleep and I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat.”

“Connor, could you give us a minute?” Bass asked never taking his eyes from Charlie.

“Sure, I need to head into town anyway. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“See ya.” Charlie said faintly as he passed her on his way out the door.

Bass held out his hand, holding his breathe to see if she would take it or not.

She hesitated for a moment before taking it and sitting down beside him. He reached out brushing her face with his fingertips before sliding his hand in her hair, gently pulling her towards him.  She gave into his gentle pressure and rested her forehead on his as they sat quietly, simply taking each other in.

“Almost five months. It was too damn long.” He murmured bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, relearning the curves of her lips as his tongue licked and caressed its way into her mouth. He was taken by surprise when he felt her tears dropping on his face. Pulling away, his eyes searched her face. “What’s wrong?”

 “I’m just so glad your home,” she replied leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

It was a week before Gene started weaning Bass off the painkillers and another before he was deemed fit to stay by himself, finally giving Charlie the opportunity to move she and James back into her room upstairs.

She couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped the morning Gene gave her the news, missing the hurt look on Bass’ face as she did so. It had been a stressful two weeks trying to learn the in’s and out of caring for a newborn, while trying to nurse him without getting caught. She was exhausted physically and emotionally to the point that she slept through James’ cries the first morning back in her own room, only waking when her wet shirt drew her out of unconsciousness. 

Instantly awake, she rolled over only to discover an empty cradle. Yanking off her shirt, she grabbed her grandpa’s old flannel robe, tying the belt as she raced down the stairs screaming Connors name. She heard boots moving to meet her but was met by Miles not Connor. “What? What is it?” Miles asked grasping her upper arms.

“James,” she cried “He’s missing!”

Miles blew out a breath, his heart still racing from the panic he had heard in her voice, “Charlie, it’s okay. He’s in the kitchen with Bass. I heard him fussing this morning and thought I’d give you a break and let you get some sleep. You look like shit.”

She slumped forward in relief resting her head against his chest for just a moment before pushing past him into the kitchen to see Bass cradling the two-week old in his good arm. As calmly as she could, she reached out taking James from him, holding the baby closely to her as she peppered his crown with kisses.

“Where’s Connor? She asked

“Making a run to Austin.” Miles said coming into the room behind her as Bass finally tore his eyes away from her to look over at Miles who simply shrugged.

“Oh, that’s right. The days have been running together lately.” She said turning her back to them as she attempted to calm herself. “How long did you say it had been since he last ate?”

“We were actually just getting ready to do that when you came stomping down the stairs,” Miles replied pointing at a bottle on the cabinet.

“Sorry about that,” she said trying to give them a convincing smile. “I guess I’m just not ready to let him out of my sight yet.”

“Yeah, we noticed,” Bass muttered into his coffee cup as Miles glared at him.

“Why don’t you let us feed him?” Miles offered “Take the opportunity to grab a bath and some time to yourself.  Bass actually bathed this morning, so the water in the cistern should still be warm.”

“Asshole.” Bass said tossing a rag at him before turning to Charlie. “Give him here, Charlie. He and I were doing just fine before you felt the need to rescue him.”

Slowly walking back over, Charlie carefully deposited the baby back in his good arm making sure he had a good hold on him, inadvertently giving him an unfettered view of her now ample cleavage. Bass simply stared for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes. “Thanks. It’s been a long time since I've been around a baby. Helps to remind me of what we’re fighting for,” he said softly looking back down at James.

Charlie’s breath hitched in her throat for a moment as she took in the sight of them together.  She smiled back as Miles handed her the bottle. She in turn handed it to Bass who proceeded to feed James like he was an expert. Backing away as she felt her own milk start to let down, she looked over at Miles, “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Go on, we got this, Kid.”

“Okay. I’ll just take a quick bath and then get some of his endless laundry done.”

“We’ll be here,” he said already dismissing her as he moved to hover over Bass’ shoulder critiquing his method of holding the bottle.

She left the two friends in the kitchen bickering over whom had the most experience in child care.

* * *

 

When she finished her bath and the laundry, she discovered that the Moses basket from her room had been brought downstairs and placed near the fireplace where a small fire was burning and James was napping peacefully. Bass lay propped up on the sofa reading one of Gene’s old Westerns which he laid down on his chest, watching as Charlie pulled the blankets up over the baby’s shoulders a bit higher and ran a finger around his tiny ear.

“You really adopted him?” he asked now that they were finally alone. Finding a moments peace to talk in a full house had been a challenge at best the last few weeks.

She moved to sit beside him, “Yeah, I did. You okay with that?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” He replied pulling her down for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, a slow easy exploration. However, when his hands started to roam, Charlie pulled back, moving to lie beside him on the couch, resting her head on his chest.

“Can we just lay here?”

She had expressed her milk before taking her bath and had been smart enough to put cotton pads in her bra as she seemed to start leaking milk every time Bass even looked in her direction. She had asked Priscilla about it when she and Aaron had stopped by last week and she assured her that it was normal. However, in the meantime, the last thing Charlie needed was for Bass to get carried away and discover something she wasn't ready to share yet.

“Charlotte? Is everything okay? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Charlie clutched on to the front of his shirt, burying her face in his neck as she tried to get her emotions under control. “Everything’s fine, Bass. Or as fine as it can be under the circumstances.”

Holding her tighter, he pulled her hand to his mouth kissing her palm. “It’s taken real courage to do everything you've done for that baby. Not everyone would have that kind of strength.”

She clung to him unable to speak as his words brought tears to her eyes.  

Keeping her hand safely in his, he nuzzled the top of her head. “Try to sleep. I don’t like seeing those circles under your eyes.” 


	7. ~There are things known and there are things unknown, and in between are the doors of perception~  Aldous Huxley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting one, if not two updates today since I'm stuck at work and can't work on the next chapter of "The Boys are Back in Town."

Bass watched out the window as Charlie made her way out to the barn, the baby firmly ensconced in her arms, a blanket wrapped around them both. She rarely ever let James out of her sight, refusing even to let Gene or Rachel do much more than change a dirty diaper and even then only the wet ones.

While she had reluctantly let he and Miles care for him a few times, Connor was really the only person she gave free rein to, although lately their relationship seemed to be stilted and awkward. He had caught the two of them in many a whispered argument the last few weeks, especially now that he and his son were once again sharing the room directly across from her, and with the house at full capacity it left few opportunities for any time alone with her. Lingering in the kitchen over his lunch, he tugged on his jacket and followed when it became obvious that she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Upstairs in his room, sitting near the window as he filled out weekly paperwork for the Rangers, Connor had watched Charlie escape to the barn with James. They were practically tripping over each other here in the house, so it was no surprise when he discovered that she would often retreat to the barn when it came time to feed him. However, seeing his Dad following her a few minutes later was something new. Cursing under his breath he came to a decision, grabbing his jacket and the tin can hidden in the back of the closet.

Squeezing through the barely opened barn door, Bass let his eyes adjust to the gloomy interior. The sky had begun to cloud up this morning and he’d bet both his knees and a shoulder that there would be rain in the next twenty-four hours. He could hear Charlie talking to the baby up in the hayloft, so began the ascent.

“Charlie?” he called out finally spotting her sitting in a corner, their corner, her eyes going round with surprise at the sight of him.

“Bass? What are you doing up here?”

“I was hoping to catch you alone for a few minutes, but little man seems to be attached to….” His words faltered as Charlie pulled the blanket up over the baby, much like mothers who used to nurse in public before the blackout would do.

“Charlie, what are you doing?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Bass. Now, please. Just go back to the house and I’ll be there in a few minutes. It’ll be time to put James down for a nap and you’ll have my complete attention.”

“Charlie, you do realize that you can’t nurse that baby? That you’re not really his mother? Does Gene know about this?” Bass’ head was spinning at the implications that Charlie might have finally snapped. Why else would she be attempting to nurse a child that wasn't her own?

“Oh for God’s sake, Bass. You have no idea what the situation is so stop making assumptions.” Charlie snapped, yanking away the thick blanket that she had used to cover herself with, laying a sleepy James on her lap as she buttoned up.  Grabbing her jacket and the blanket, she slowly rose to her feet, Bass instinctively having slipped a hand under her elbow for support. Making her way to the ladder, she saw Connor waiting below and tossed the items in her hands down to him. Catching them, he waited for Bass to descend first, watching as he kept one hand on Charlie at all times, steadying her as she put her feet on the floor.

Charlie ignored him turning to Connor.

“I saw him follow you. Thought you might want me to take James.”

“Thanks, Connor,” Charlie replied her voice shaking as she handed him over.

Looking at his Dad, Connor juggled James to his shoulder before handing the tin to Charlie, grasping his hand around hers as they both held on to it.  Nodding at the tin, his eyes began to water. “She was my family too, Charlie, and you’re not the only one hurting over her loss. It’s time to tell him.”

A whimper escaped her throat before she could cover her mouth, clutching the tin as Connor took James and left the barn.

“Charlie? What’s going on?” Bass asked placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around, running his eyes up and down her body not understanding what could have happened to make her lose touch with reality like this, when the wetness on her shirt caught his attention.  Grasping her upper arm probably harder than he intended, he held onto to her as he pulled the shirt up past her breasts.

“What the hell, Bass?”

Seeing her damp bra and enlarged breasts, the pieces finally fell into place for him.  Roughly pushing her away from him he laughed cruelly.

“What is your problem?” Charlie demanded as she pulled her shirt back down. 

“Where you pregnant with my grandson when you screwed me?”

“Excuse me?” she asked not believing her ears as he began pacing in front of her.

“Obviously Rachel knew about it that’s why he doesn't have Monroe as a last name.“ he mumbled more to himself than anything before stopping in front of her. “You know, you could have just asked and I’d have been happy to give Connor some tips. There was no reason to whore yourself out to me if he wasn't doing it for you in the sack. Although I guess it’s not surprising to find out that a freak flag runs in the family.”

Not thinking twice about it, Charlie slapped him so hard he stumbled back as she clutched the tin containing their daughter’s ashes to her chest, shocked at his accusation.

Miles chose that moment to walk in alerted by Connor that there might be some drama going down.

“Everything okay out here?” He asked looking from Charlie who appeared five seconds away from bursting into tears, over to Bass who had a very clear imprint of Charlie’s hand on his face.

“We were just talking about how the Matheson’s like to keep it in the family.” He gave Charlie a smile that sent a chill down her spine. “I suppose you did learn from the very best didn't you?”  And then with a nod at Miles left the barn.

Miles turned watching him go wondering what the fuck had gotten into him today, only to have his attention brought back to Charlie as a wail unlike anything he had ever heard made its way out of her throat and continued without stopping. Gathering her into his arms, he had no choice but to sink to the ground under the weight of her grief.

Pulling her across his lap, Miles tucked her head under his chin as she clung to him and an old tea tin, sobbing her heart out. Rubbing circles on her back, he held on to her tightly as words began to tumble out of her mouth and for the first time in a long time, tears ran down his face as well, soaking the top of her head. 

* * *

 

“We need to talk.” Bass growled as he watched Conner tuck the baby into his cradle.

“What?” Conner asked immediately on the defensive, figuring his and Charlie’s conversation hadn't gone so well.

“Outside,” Bass ordered.

Conner tilted his head with a smirk and shutting the door to Charlie’s room led the way out side. He had barely made it down the porch steps when Bass grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Conner demanded.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s been going on around here starting with whose kid that is?” Bass demanded.

“That’s Charlie’s kid! How many times do we have to tell you?”

“Yeah, that’s Charlie’s kid, alright. I guess the real question is who’s the daddy?”

Conner shook his head. “His parents were killed. I don’t know who the hell his father was!” he answered in disgust throwing his arms up.

“God damn it, Conner! You know how important family is to me! How could you not give him our name?”

“What?” Conner asked looking at Bass like he had lost his mind.

“I know…I know that Charlie is nursing that baby and the only way that could happen is if she gave birth to him. Who came up with this bullshit story about his parents dying?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, old man!” Conner yelled back, getting in Bass’ face, causing the older man to strike out.

Picking himself up off the ground, Conner dabbed at the blood flowing from his eyebrow with his shirt sleeve.

“You are an idiot.” Conner said with a shake of his head. “The story we told about James is true. I swear on my Mother’s grave that it is.” Covering his eyes with a hand he bowed his head for a moment trying to compose himself before looking back at his father. “You’re right about the fact that there was a Monroe born while you were gone. But she wasn't my child. She was my sister.”

Rain had started falling while he and Connor were outside and Bass turned his face to the sky for a moment before looking back at his son unable to ask what he needed to know. Conner had to look away from the anguish in his father’s face in order to continue.

“I was in the kitchen when I heard her cry out. I rushed upstairs and found her on her bed.” He glanced back at over at Bass, who had started crying.  “Eighteen weeks. I've never…I’ll never be able to get that scene out of my head. She shouldn't have had to go through that by herself. ” He ground out. “She begged me not to tell you. Wanted to save you the grief of knowing that you had lost another baby. Another girl. Blamed herself for not being able to carry to term. And then we found James and it was just dumb luck that you showed up the next day, injured and without a clue how badly we both needed you home.”

Conner watched as his father sunk to his knees in the muddy driveway, burying his face in his hands. 


	8. ~We were together. I forget the rest~ Walt Whitman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geesh. You're killing me with the update pleas :) Merry Christmas Jenn and Mary and all you other lovely people. I'm glad the last chapter rang believable and your reviews were just lovely. Hopefully I did this chapter justice.

With murder on his mind, Miles helped Charlie to her feet and wrapping an arm around her, began to steer her towards the house, going towards the front as he knew Gene and Rachel would be with patients in the back. Rain had begun to fall while they were inside, just hard enough to make everything more miserable than it already was. Rounding the front of the house, Connor stood in the middle of the driveway, blood trickling down from a cut above his eye, as Bass sat before him on his knees, hands covering his face as he cried.

Letting go of Charlie, Miles marched towards the two men, pushing Connor away from his father.

Grabbing Bass by the collar, Miles pulled him to his feet. “You. Son. Of. A. Bitch” he hissed in his face before hauling back and hitting him so hard that he knocked Bass back to the ground. Following him down, Miles straddled his waist pulling him up by his shirt up so that they were face to face, “Always with the assumptions, Bass. Would it kill you for once in your life to ask a fucking question first?”  Miles demanding punching him again. 

“Miles!” Charlie screamed as he did it again. And again. Running to their side, Charlie dropped to her knees besides them, cupping Miles’ face with her hands. “Miles stop, please!”

Breathing heavily, Miles met her tear filled eyes and hesitating for just a moment, gave her a sharp nod. Using Bass’ chest to push himself to his feet, Miles backed away watching as Charlie reached out, running her hand across Bass’ cheek and into his hair.  Catching her hand, Bass brought it to his mouth as he rolled to his side, burying his face in her stomach, his body shaking with grief.

Charlie reached for the tin by her side. Picking it up, she placed it against his chest wrapping one of his hands around it as she cupped his head, pulling him closer, her hair forming a curtain around the two grieving parents.

Prying his eyes away from the people he loved most in the world, Miles looked over at Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Thank you for taking care of her when we couldn’t.” He rasped out, his eyes still ringed with red, his heart breaking for both Charlie and Bass.  “Let’s keep this between us for a while. I’m not sure I can handle any more drama today.”

“Amen to that.” Connor agreed as he watched Charlie and Bass cling to each other in the mud.

* * *

 

Dinner was a silent affair as Gene and Rachel tried to navigate the mine field that they had found themselves tossed in.

When it was over and everyone’s evening chores had been finished, there seemed to be an unspoken understanding as everyone headed to bed early except for Bass and Miles who sat in the living room drinking as they stared into the fire.

Miles finally spoke. “Gene and Rachel will be out all day tomorrow. The rest of us will be going to the church.”

Bass remained silent.

“Connor picked out a spot near Gene’s wife. Payed for a headstone with his own money.  I tried to pay him back but he wouldn't let me. Said it was the least he could do for Charlie and his sister.”

Miles sighed before draining his glass, setting it on the table next to his chair. Getting to his feet he stopped next to Bass, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I love you, Bass. And I know how bad you’re hurting right now. Just don’t forget that Charlie’s hurting as well.”

When Bass stayed silent, Miles moved on to the stairs hoping beyond hope that Rachel was already asleep.

When Bass heard the bedroom door shut upstairs, he threw his glass at the fireplace, the glass exploding against the stone. Running a hand through his hair he tilted his head back against his chair, not hearing as Charlie entered the room with the broom and dustpan in her hands. He stood as she approached the fireplace in the simple flannel gown she was wearing tonight, taking the items from her.

“You’re barefoot.” He whispered huskily near her cheek. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent that was so uniquely her, but now had milk and baby undertones to it, causing both his stomach and fists to clench. He wanted to lash out at her for that; to accuse her of replacing their baby so quickly, with this pretender to her affections.

Exhaling slowly, he took a good look at her. She had lost weight in the month that he and Miles had been home. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles, still puffy from the crying she had done earlier. Who ever said that women were beautiful when they cried was a goddamn liar. Either that or he hadn't met a woman that put her all into everything that she did. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his male ego was pleased to see that he could still bring a blush to her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, focusing on their hands that were entwined around the broom.

“I’m sorry I wasn't here for you, Charlotte. I would have done anything to save you from this pain.”

Charlie ran her tongue over her dry lips. “I’m the one that’s sorry, Bass.  I’m sorry that I wasn't strong enough to carry your daughter. I’m so sorry that because of me you lost another child.”

He watched a single tear roll down her cheek before she turned on her heel, leaving him alone in the room.  He didn't fight the tears that rolled down his own face as he began the tedious process of sweeping up the glass shards. Tamping down the fire for the night, he made his way upstairs, hesitating outside her door that was cracked open, listening to her sniffle in the dark, debating on whether or not to go to her when James began to fuss. He listened as she quickly reached for him, making sure that his cries didn't have a chance to wake anyone, speaking quietly to him as she struggled with the buttons on the worn gown. He knew the exact moment he had latched on to her nipple from the tiny sigh they both made.

He slid to the ground as she began to sing.

* * *

The next morning the three men were waiting on her downstairs. Miles and Connor had the horses hitched up and ready to go out front.  Leaving Bass and Charlie to ride in the back with James, Bass awkwardly accepted the Moses basket as he used one hand to help Charlie up.

James was bundled up tightly against the chill in the air and Charlie drew another thick blanket over the top of the basket to protect him against the breeze from riding in the back. Bass held the tin holding their daughters ashes tightly in his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the lid. Charlie silently placed her hand over his, bringing his fidgeting to a stop as she laced their fingers together.

When they rolled to a stop outside the church yard, Charlie sat transfixed by the priest standing in the churchyard waiting for them. She felt much like she did the first time she had nursed James, not knowing if she could do this or not. Connor had already stepped over to the priest speaking to him in low tones as Miles stood next to the wagon.

Prying Charlie’s fingers away from his own, Bass stood handing Miles the Moses basket. “We’ll be there in a minute,” Bass told him. Miles nodded, his eyes flicking over Charlie’s face and back to his own.

Kneeling in front of her, Bass laid a hand against her face. “Charlotte?” His breath was taken away as she looked to him. He had seen her many ways before but never broken.  “You will survive this.” He said softly. “Please, let me help you.” 

His name escaped from her mouth almost as a plea. “Bass.”

Helping her from the wagon, Bass held his daughter’s ashes in one hand and Charlie’s hand in the other. The priest greeted them both gently, shaking their hands and murmuring his apologizes for their loss before leading them over to where Miles and Connor stood, James in his basket at their feet. There was a small deep hole next to a tiny headstone which simply said ‘Baby Monroe’ with only the one date to indicate both her birth and death. Charlie would have collapsed had not Bass and Miles both reached out to hold her up. The service was short and at the end, leaning Charlie towards Miles, Bass placed the tin of cremated remains into the hole taking back over her support as Miles and Connor took turns covering it with dirt.  When they finished, Connor moved to Charlie’s side as Bass placed a small satchel of diamonds in the hand of the priest as he thanked him for his time. Connor was retreating to the wagon with James when Bass turned back to see Miles wrapped around Charlie speaking softly in her ear.

Kissing her forehead, he met Bass halfway. “She wants to stay here for a while. She’s sending James home with us.” 

“What about...”

“There’s formula at the house, but if she’s not home by dark it could become a problem for her.”

“You still got the studio?” Bass asked

“Yeah.”

“I’ll stay with her.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, Bass.”

Bass’ face hardened. “And speaking from experience, I can assure you that it’s not a good idea to leave her out here by herself. “

Hands on his hips, Miles looked back at Charlie. “Fine. But if she’s not home by dark it’s you that’s going to have a problem.”

Miles stalked towards the wagon; Connors worried face seeking out his own as they made their way back to Gene’s.

Charlie sat on her knees in front of the grave for what seemed like hours, Bass standing behind her in silent support. It was when he finally saw a slight sag in her that at he took a chance and moved in. Getting down on one knee behind her, he angled his body to break the wind and let her lean against him. “Charlotte, let me take you away from here.”

 She shook her head. “Can’t go back to Grandpa’s yet.”

“That’s not what I had in mind.” he said wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her to her feet without protest. They walked through town, Bass guiding her along till Charlie realized they were headed up the stairs to Miles’ apartment.

 Slipping her coat off, she hung it on the back of a chair and walked over to the window, staring out at the town as it went upon its business like it was any other day.  She could hear Bass tinkering around with the oil heater that Miles kept on hand. She heard his footsteps as he approached her from behind, pulling her against him.

“You’re freezing,” he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She let him wrap his arms around her, knowing he needed the comfort as much as she did, but the words that he had said yesterday still stung.

His next words proved to her just how deep their connection still was. “I can never apologize enough for what I said to you yesterday, Charlotte. It was unforgivable. One day, when you’re ready, I hope you’ll be able to. And I hope that one day you’ll be able to share everything that happened while I was away, as well.”  

Charlie slowly turned in his arms, her hands griping his waist. “Maybe. But today? I don’t want to remember, Bass. I only want to forget. “

Softly cupping her face with his hands, he ran his nose against hers causing her eyes to flutter shut as his lips ghosted against hers. “We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is quickly coming to an end. Just another few chapters to wrap it up. If I need to address anything or if there is something you'd like to see, let me know :)


	9. ~Invisible threads are the strongest ties.~ Friedrich Nietzsche

Bass kept them there, connected by nothing more than his hands on her face and his lips on hers, not pushing or rushing, letting Charlie set the pace.

Tightening her grip on his waist, she tugged him closer till they were pressed together chest to hip.  

Letting go of her face, Bass wrapped a hand around her neck while the other snaked around to the small of her back, his fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt to caress her skin with his fingers.   

Charlie couldn't help the moan that escaped as their kisses deepened and Bass’ hand touched her bare skin. Breaking the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his, her chest heaving. 

“Is this okay?” he asked as he drew her into an embrace nuzzling at her ear. 

She nodded, tilting her neck to give him better access as she pushed his jacket off.  

Turning her around, Bass walked them towards the bed, gently sitting her on the edge of it as he stepped back and sat in a nearby chair. Keeping his eyes on her, he leaned down and began to unlace his boots. He had started on his second one before she tugged off her own, dropping them at the end of the bed. Standing, she met his gaze as she popped the button on her pants and pushed them down her lean legs before stepping out of them and pushing them off to the side. 

Bass stood, pulling his shirt off as he moved towards her. Leaning down he nipped at her lips as he guided her down to the bed, moving along with her as she got comfortable. He lay beside her, propped up on his elbow as he used his hand to stroke her body, occasionally wandering lower to her bare legs, which where clenched tightly together as she began to squirm under his touch.  

Running her hand up his chest, Charlie pulled him down to her lips.  

Bass obliged, pressing her back into the bed as he grasped her thigh pulling it over his hip, his jean covered erection pressing against her mons.  

Charlie gasped at the friction, allowing Bass access to her mouth which he took advantage of, moving his hand to run through her hair.  Releasing her mouth, he moved his lips along her jaw trailing down her throat and back up. And this time when his hand trailed up her body it found bare skin traveling underneath her shirt. His thumb stroked her skin gently where it met the band of her bra. 

Melting at the feel of his battle roughened hand against her bare back, Charlie began struggling to tug her shirt over her head. Bass helped, tossing it to the side when it finally came off.  He reached around and popped the clasp on her bra, gently tugging the straps away from her shoulders as she reluctantly parted with it. Already feeling the wetness against her skin Charlie cursed and attempted to cover herself. 

“Shhh,” Bass whispered gently kissing one bare shoulder as he stroked the other. 

“Bass,” she choked out. “This isn't going to work. I’m already making a mess everywhere.”

“Charlotte, look at me,” he asked stroking her cheek with his thumb till she met his eye. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about. There is nothing about you that I would ever find repulsive or unattractive.” Gently pulling her hands away from her breasts, he settled them at her side, their strength taking the weight of her upper body as it was now thrust forward slightly. 

Bass looked down at her breasts, currently swollen with milk, her hardened nipples surrounded by areola which were larger than he remembered.  Droplets of milk escaping down the smooth skin of her breasts.  
  
He knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life as her honey colored hair trailed over her shoulder resting against the swell of her breasts. Her lips were parted softly as she watched his reactions to her body. 

Helping her lay back on the bed, Bass leaned over her, wrapping his lips around an engorged nipple, his mouth instantly flooded with milk. He suckled gently at her breast, his hand reaching out to caress the other.  

Charlie gasped slightly as he put his lips to her breast, moaning as he palmed the other, reaching out to rub her hand against his cock that was straining against his jeans. Bass gently pinched the nipple of the breast in his hand causing her milk to flow faster as she reached for the button.  Rolling away from her, he unzipped his pants pushing them and his boxers down his legs, kicking them off the edge of the bed. Turning back towards Charlie, she immediately reached out, taking him in hand, slowly stroking him as he reached out tonguing the nipple he had just been pinching.

Lifting her hand away from his cock, Bass trailed his lips down her body lapping at the trails of milk that marked her skin, sucking out the milk that had pooled in her belly button before continuing down her body. Spreading her thighs apart with his hands, his lips trailed along the inside of her thighs, teasing the skin as he moved towards her center, running his tongue from bottom to top with a hard flick against her clit.  

Charlie’s body jerked as he picked up the pace with his tongue before slowly sliding a finger inside her, stroking in and out gently. Charlie whimpered, running her hands through his curls, pressing up against his face.  

Crooking his finger at the same time he sucked her clit into his mouth, Bass caused her to shatter apart, her whole body shaking as she cried out his name. As she came down from her high, Bass crawled back up her body, his cock aching with the want of being inside her.  

“Charlie, look at me.” 

She opened her eyes, looking up at him as he hovered over her. “Are you sure?” 

He watched as she blinked back her tears, before reaching for him. “Please, Bass. I need you.” 

Pushing against her opening, Bass reached up to hold her face in his hands, supporting his weight on his knees and elbows as he slowly slid inside her. “I love you, Charlotte,” he whispered before kissing her lips, his body slowly moving over hers.  

He kept the pace slow, sucking at tender skin behind her ear causing her to shudder and grasp at his shoulders as she attempted to quicken her pace. Pulling her leg up higher on his hip, he picked up the pace as he felt her tighten around him, her orgasm hitting sudden and quick, burying her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her cries.  

Bass pumped into her a few more times before pulling out to empty himself on the sheets between her thighs with a groan of pleasure before collapsing on the bed, pulling her naked body close.

As their breathing slowed and bodies cooled, Bass felt the change in her immediately. Holding her closely, he stroked her hair as her silent tears turned into heart wrenching sobs. He cried along with her, murmuring his thoughts into her ear about how much he loved her, how strong and brave she was. How sorry he was that he wasn't there. That she wasn't to blame herself for the loss of their daughter, because he certainly didn't. He could have lost them both and knew for a fact that was something he wouldn't survive again. And how if she'd let him, he’d spend the rest of his life making this up to her.  

Charlie clung to him, soaking up the absolution's pouring from his mouth that she had so desperately needed to hear and gave him the only comfort she could offer at the moment. “I love you too, Bass.” 

He gave a shaky exhale at her words and kissed the corner of her mouth as they lay in each other’s arms having shed all the tears they thought possible for one day. “I need to get you back to Gene’s soon,” he told her as he slowly stroked her back.  

She nodded her eyes almost swollen shut from her crying. “I need James,” she replied laying his hand on the side of her engorged breast that was now overly warm to the touch. 

“Why didn't you say something? Haven’t I already caused you enough pain?" 

“Stop it.” She responded harshly. "You don’t get to blame yourself for this." She sat next to her clothes that he laid next to her on the bed. "It's not your fault, Bass. It's nobody's fault. It just happened."  

He grasped her chin in his fingers pulling her face up to look his. "So you agree that it's not your fault either?"  

Charlie lowered her eyes, her tongue snaking out to wet her suddenly dry lips.  

"Uh huh," he continued dryly, "You let me know when you're buying what you're selling, Charlie. However, in the meantime, you are not allowed to take stupid chances like this with your health. Do you understand me?"  

She looked back up at him ready to protest his heavy handedness, when he shook his head to silence her. "We've both lost so much, Charlotte. Can't you at least give me this?" 

Closing her eyes, she nodded, grasping the hand that still held held her chin bringing it up to lips.  


	10. ~The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother.~ Theodore Hesburgh

Someone, either Miles or Connor, had saddled one of the horses and left it tied up outside building for them to discover when they came out. Mounting up, Bass pulled Charlie to sit in front across his lap. 

"You know this would be easier if I were behind you."  

"Maybe, but if you were behind me I couldn't do this." He said leaning over to kiss her. 

Charlie simply hummed as he broke away, dotting the corner of her eye with a peck as he gathered the reins and pointed them home.  

Bass kept his good arm and shoulder wrapped around her back as Charlie nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck. She was quiet for the longest time as she made soft circles with her thumb against his abs, before he caught the tiniest sound of a whimper.  

"What's wrong?"  

"Hurts," she replied softly having given up any hopes of retaining her dignity on the ride home. 

"Not too much longer," he whispered against her forehead. She nodded in return placing her lips against the hollow of his throat.  

When they arrived at Genes' the house was lit up like a Christmas tree. Sliding off the horse, Bass caught Charlie in his arms as she slid towards him.  

"I am capable of walking." She grouched. 

"Charlotte, you’re so exhausted it's going to be a miracle if you stay awake to feed James on your own." 

The door swung open as Bass stepped up the porch stairs, Connor standing in the doorway. "Where's James?" Bass asked his son. 

“Miles has him in the living room.”  

“Charlie needs him upstairs.”  

Connor nodded his understanding as he moved quickly through the house, Bass turning at the stairs. 

Depositing Charlie on her bed, Bass helped her remove her jacket and then began unbuttoning her shirt, tossing the sodden mess to the floor. He had just unclasped her bra and was adding it to the pile, when Miles came bursting in holding James on his shoulder.  

"Really, Bass? I couldn't get a heads up?" he asked swinging an arm out to Charlie’s half nude body.  

"Jesus, Miles. I know for a fact mine aren't the first set of tits you've seen," Charlie harrumphed as she held her arms out for her son, sighing in relief as he latched onto her nipple. 

"You good?" Miles asked as he hovered around the open door.  

"Yeah, man, I think we're good now," Bass replied as Charlie swayed slightly where she sat.  

"Bring him to me if you want me to keep him after he's fed." 

"No. I want to keep him close tonight." Charlie answered as Miles nodded his head closing the door softly behind him.  

Removing her shoes and socks, Bass laid her back on the bed before she fell down and removed her pants leaving her clothed in only her panties. Wetting a cloth in the wash basin he used it to wash the dried milk from her sticky torso. He made sure James stayed latched on even as she dozed off to sleep, only taking the baby from her when he was barely hanging on. Bass quickly changed him before propping him on his shoulder in the hallway to burp him. 

He could hear the others downstairs preparing dinner as he paced back and forth listening and thinking. They were crammed up in this house. Now that he was able to get around it was better, but throw a crying newborn into the mix and everyone had had their moments the last few weeks especially with as on edge as Charlie had been. 

Placing a sleeping James in the cradle near the bed, he placed a kiss on Charlie’s head before quietly shutting the door behind him going in search of Miles.    


* * *

When Charlie woke the next morning it was to find Miles in bed with her, cooing at James who was propped up on his bent legs.    


Charlie lay quietly watching the normally somber Miles reduced to baby talk.

“Tell anyone you saw this and I’ll kill Bass.” Miles said without once looking in her direction causing her to snort.

She pushed herself up in bed to sit next to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he continued to play with the baby. “So are you going to want to be called Uncle Miles, or Grandpa?”

Miles turned his head slightly to look at her before looking back at the baby on his lap. He had long ago given up any dream of being a parent and no consideration was ever given to being a grandparent. But then the girl beside him had come blowing into his bar like a Texas tornado. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. And evidently everybody knew the truth that that no one wanted to admit. Keeping one hand firmly on James, Miles wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulder.  “I’ll be whoever you both need me to be,” he said kissing the crown of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. They sat there for a while longer playing with the baby, until he began to fuss.

Handing him over to Charlie, Miles turned his back to her giving her the privacy needed to begin feeding him as he rose from the bed and walked over to the window.

Charlie watched him from where she sat on the bed. “So are you going to tell me why you’re here with me and Bass isn't?”

“How would you feel about getting out of here?”

“Well, if someone can watch the baby for a while, sure.”

Miles shook his head. “No. I meant long-term. How would you feel about not living in this house anymore?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I hadn't given it any thought.”

“Do you remember the Millers?”

“The Millers down the road? Yeah, I remember them.”  The Millers had been a family of four that had been decimated by the flu last year. They had all passed within hours of each other.

“The Rangers took ownership of the house but it’s sat vacant all this time. Bass and Connor went to town this morning to see what terms they could get on it.”

“And that has what to do with me?”

“Why God saw fit to surround me with idiots, I’ll never know,” he mumbled turning to face her.

“It’s for you Charlie. You and James. Bass wants you somewhere that you feel comfortable and that you don’t have to hide all this shit. At least until you’re ready to share.  You’re both idiots, which is probably why you’re perfect for each other.”

“He’d do that for me and a baby that’s not even his?”

“Charlie, Bass loves you. And in Bass’ world that is the beginning and end of everything.” He gave her a small shrug. “I hope you like him, because you’re stuck with him. So, feed your kid, get dressed and get packed. The only thing that’s left to go in the wagon is what’s up here. I've already loaded up everything that was being stored downstairs.”

“Miles? What about Mom?”

“I’ll do what I can to run interference, but you’re the one that has to tell her you’re moving out.”

“She’s never going to accept Bass, is she?”

Miles tilted his head with pursed lips before looking at her. “No. Not the way either of us want, or need her to. The most we can probably hope for is a peace treaty on holidays.”

“And why are you being so accepting of all this?” She asked as she held James out to him to take so she could put on her robe that was at the end of the bed.

“Because this is about you and if he makes you happy I’m not going to stand in the way of that. As long as you’re happy, Charlie, nothing else matters.”

Charlie rose to her feet and embraced him. “I love you, Miles.”

“I love you too, Kid.”

* * *

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked as she popped around the corner of the house where Miles, Bass and Connor were loading the rest of their things in the wagon.   


“I’ll send Connor back with it as soon as it’s emptied.” Bass was telling Miles as everyone came to stop at her appearance.

“Bass was just given the deed to the Miller house down the road.” Miles answered her as he handed off a box to Connor.

“Really? That’s great!”

Charlie came walking out of the house, her head looking down at James as she situated him against her in his sling not seeing Rachel off to the side.  When she finally looked up, it was to see Bass striding towards her reaching for the pack she had in her hand.  She stopped him with a smile which he returned. Laying her hand against his cheek, she raised up on her toes to kiss him only to hear a shocked exhale off to the side.  Charlie groaned as she broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder.  “Thanks for the warning,” she grumbled.

“You want me to handle this?” He asked as he circled an arm around her and the baby, glancing over at Rachel whose mouth was hanging open and Miles who had stepped up behind her placing a hand on each of her arms.

Charlie took a deep breath and raised her head placing a hand on each side of his face, kissing him gently. “I love you, Sebastian Monroe”

Bass smiled brightly at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I love you too, Charlotte, but we’re going to have to talk about your last name.”

Charlie’s eyebrows shot up as Rachel began to sputter, causing Charlie to turn to her Mother.

“Mom, why don’t we go in the house?” Charlie said trying to placate her Mother, which only served to make Rachel dig her heels in.

“I don’t think so. I think we’re going to stand right here and you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on!”

Charlie tucked her chin down, which made Miles role his eyes, as she approached her Mother.  “I’m moving in with Bass and Connor at the old Miller place. It’s right down the road. You can come visit me and James anytime you want.”

“How?” Rachel whispered tears in her eyes. “How could you do this, Charlie, after everything he’s done?”

Charlie barked out a laugh pointing at her mother. “Pot, meet kettle.” She said pointing back at Bass.  “You’re sleeping with the Butcher of Baltimore and I’m sleeping with the Terror of Toledo. Guess that makes you as stupid as me doesn't it.”

The sound of Rachel’s hand meeting Charlie’s face broke the sudden silence as the men suddenly found their voices only to be silenced by Charlie raising her hand.  Using nothing but her eyes, she asked Miles to leave her alone with her mother.  With pursed lips and a noisy exhale, he herded a jaw clenching Bass and flat out pissed Connor towards the wagon.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’m sorry that you decided to leave your family to go to Miles and that Ben died protecting Danny and that I couldn't save either of them.” Charlie took Rachel’s hands in her own as she struggled to find the words that she needed.  “I buried my daughter but saved my son and at times I think you’d be happier if that had happened to you,” Rachel’s brow crinkled in confusion and regret at her daughter’s words, “But I’m certainly not going to apologize to you or anyone else for living. Nor will I apologize for being happy with someone you don’t approve of.”

Squeezing her mother’s hands one last time, she turned towards the wagon and Miles waiting arms. He rocked her in his arms before walking her over to Bass, speaking to both of them for a few moments as Bass inspected her face, kissing her cheek gently, refusing to look in Rachel’s direction.  He helped Bass get her and James up on the bench seat and shook Connors hand as he took a seat in the back, not turning back to a stunned Rachel until the wagon pulled out onto the road.

Moving to stand In front of her, Miles held out his hand. “We should probably talk. “

* * *

Bass carried her over the threshold into the house as she giggled madly and Connors laughter filled the house at their antics, causing Bass to join in. The heaviness that had weighed her down for so long lifted off of Charlie’s shoulders as she stood in her new home with her family. She could physically feel the grief of the last few weeks, months and years begin to fall away like shedding skin. She followed Bass as he took James and gave her a quick tour of the house. She happily listened to all the plans he had in his head of turning this into a home where they would raise their children, smiling as he pulled her into his arms where he whispered his love in her ear before kissing them both gently, breaking away to help Connor finish unloading the wagon.       


* * *

Charlie lay back on her elbows next to Bass, where he sat propped up against the tree in their backyard reading a book that Miles had recently given him for his birthday along with the pair of readers that Gene had managed to scrounge up from somewhere. Rachel had whispered to her in passing that Miles had an identical pair at home. The thought of both men sitting next to each other in identical glasses caused the women to break into peals of laughter which in turn caused the men in their lives to smile.  It had taken many heart wrenching months and while maybe not as close as most mothers and daughters, Charlie and Rachel at least had the beginnings of a good friendship.

James sat on the blanket beside them playing with a few toys, as nine month old Seb lay against his father’s chest sleeping. The boys were the apple of their father’s eye and had their older brother wrapped around their tiny fingers. Connor had married and moved out a few months ago to a sweet girl from one of the local families, but still found plenty of time for his brothers.

When Seb stirred in his father’s arms, hungry and wet, Bass sat his book aside and proceeded to change his youngest child before handing him to his mother. Charlie leaned back against the tree as Bass moved closer to James, engaging the child in play.

Charlie watched the two for a few minutes before looking back down at Seb. “Grandpa said we’re going to need to wean him soon.”

“How come?” Bass asked between making airplane noises as he used his hand to maneuver a toy airplane Papa Miles had given James on his last birthday. “You didn't wean James till he was a year old.”

“True, but I had the advantage of time with James. Not so much with this one.”

She watched as he continued to play, waiting for the exact moment her words sunk in. She grinned as his head whipped around and his eyes travel from her face, to his son, to her still flat belly and back up. Grinning back, he scooped James up into his arms, plopping both of them down next to Charlie. Leaning over her caressed her face with the palm of his hand.  “When?”

“Hopefully in time for the new year.”

“And everything’s okay?” He asked worry shining in his eyes.

“Everything’s fine, Bass. I hate that it does this to you.”

He shook his head as if he could shake the worry out of his eyes before smiling “You did great with Seb, so if Gene’s not worried, neither am I.”

A little snort erupted from Charlie as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

“Did you hear that, James?” Bass asked the boy on his lap, “You’re going to have another brother.”

“Seb?” James asked his father looking between the two of them. “Yes, just like Seb,” Charlie replied reaching out to brush her hand over his head before Bass captured it with his own. “Do you have any idea how much I love you, Charlotte?”

“I've got a pretty good idea, but you’re welcome to show me later.”

“Consider it a date, Mrs. Monroe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> will most likely be x-posted to Fanfic.com and of course I own nothing.
> 
> ~Alexander the Great~


End file.
